


Semi's Hospital Christmas

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: Christmas One Shots 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party At A Hospital, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Surgery, Merry Christmas Brooke!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Due to his appendix acting up a few days prior to Christmas, Semi now has to spend the holidays in the hospital and the Shiratorizawa Volleyball decides to keep him company.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Brooke!!! o(^w^)o  
> This is a little One Shot I wrote for my dear friend, that really loves Shiratorizawa, so this little story was born in my mind.  
> I really hope, that you all are having a great Christmas!! And Happy Holidays~!! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

“Ugh~”

 

Semi let out a frustrated groan as he fell back against the pillows of the hospital bed he was currently lying in.

 

Was it even possible for a person to be this bored like he was right now?

 

Probably not.

 

Because every other person he knew would be at home right now and would be getting ready to celebrate Christmas with the whole family. Everybody but him.

 

Because right before Christmas his appendix decided to act up so badly, that he had to get surgery literally a few days before the 24th.

 

This years holidays couldn’t get any worse, because as much as he would have loved for his parents to be here, he understood, that they had very busy jobs and couldn’t have also taken off the next few days, after already being there for him during the whole procedure of pre-op, the surgery and him waking up.

 

So they had had their own little Christmas party two days ago, after he had felt a little bit better, and a smile edged onto the setter’s face, when he looked at the lovely arrangement of flowers his mom had gotten him to brighten up the room.

 

All those positive facts didn’t change thought, that he had to spend Christmas Eve in the hospital all on his own.

 

He didn’t even bother to text any of his teammates, because he wanted them to enjoy the time with their families and not worry about him.

 

So here he was now…

 

All on his own..

 

Maybe a nap would help to make the time go by faster.

 

A nap sounded so wonderful, when he let his eyes slowly fall shut.

 

* * *

 

That was until a sudden commotion out in the hallway woke him up again. Maybe only minutes or even hours later.

 

“Gentlemen, please! I really do have to ask of you to go home. The visiting time is over for today.”

 

Semi raised one eyebrow in confusion as he heard his nurse speak in a rather desperate fashion, before his eyes widened in a comedic fashion at the answering voices.

 

“We’re only here for a very tiny~, short~ visit. We’ll be gone as soon as we came. You won’t even notice us disappear.”

 

“Indeed. We promise to be gone soon, madam. We just want to make sure, that our friend is alright.”

 

“Only that Semi-Semi is a little bit more than ‘just’ a friend for you. Ne, Wakatoshi-kun~?”

 

“Shut up, Tendou!”

 

Just as those last words were spoken the door to his room suddenly opened and Semi could only watch as the whole team of Shiratorizawa rushed into the room, with Yamagata finishing that last insult.

 

There was a short silence between all of them, before the third year Setter found his voice again and blurted out. “What are you all doing here?”

 

“My, Semi-Semi. We’re of course here…” Tendou began to answer immediately as he clapped into his hands excitedly. “To celebrate Christmas with you!”

 

“And we even brought cookies and gifts, Semi-san.” Goshiki continued as he and Shirabu held up a basket filled with goodies.

 

“My mom even put some of her pumpkin soup in there. It’s still warm.” The second year Setter added in a bored fashion as he averted his gaze.

 

Semi was more than confused as his eyes darted back and forth between all the members, before they stopped at Ushijima, his boyfriend.

 

“Still…Shouldn’t you all be home and spend the time with your family?”

 

“And let you be all lonely on the day of loved ones? Surely not, Semi-Semi.” Feeling the bed dip beside him an arm wrapped around his shoulders and the setter was dragged into an embrace by Tendou.

 

“Tendou is right.” Ushijima agreed as he walked over and sat down on the chair beside the bed, while taking Semi’s hand gently into his. “We all agreed to spend the evening with you.”

 

“Had nothing better to do anyway.” Yamagata huffed out as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

Reon chuckled beside him in an amused fashion. “You were the first one to jump in on the plan, Hayato.”

 

“Shut up, Reon! Nobody needs to know that.” The Libero smacked Reon’s shoulder as a slight blush spread on his cheeks.

 

“Weren’t you even the one, who suggested it?” Kawanishi’s calm voice rose from the back, which caused a frustrated groan to emit from Yamagata’s throat as he told the middle blocker to zip it.

 

 

This soon escalated into a playful banter, where Shirabu and Tendou joined in to make it even worse and an escalation was only avoided, when the sudden sound of laughter made them all snap their heads into Semi’s direction, who was clutching his stomach in an attempt to calm down.

 

“Oh no! We’ve broken Semi-Semi!” Tendou exclaimed in a panicked fashion, which earned him a playful glare from the laughing Setter.

 

“You…I…” Semi tried to gasp for air as he slowly managed to calm down, before a genuine smile spread on his lips and he looked at all of them. “Thank…Thank you so much, for coming here!”

 

* * *

 

Soon the room was filled with cheerful chatter and christmas cookies were eaten, while Semi carefully ate the soup Shirabu’s mother had added for him sparing a glance at Ushijima, who was watching all of the fuss from beside him.

 

“It was your idea, wasn’t it?”

 

“What do you mean, Eita?”

 

“The visit. Kawanishi was just teasing Hayato. But in the end it was your idea, right?”

 

Ushijima smiled at the guess and leaned over. “It seems, that I can’t deceive you.”

 

“I ain’t your boyfriend for nothing, Wakatoshi.” Semi chuckled as he leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet, short kiss. “Thank you. I couldn’t have asked for more this Christmas.”

 

“Anything for you. Merry Christmas, Eita.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Toshi.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile from outside the nurse, that had tried to stopped them, watched the bunch for a few short minutes, before she gave up on telling them to leave with a sigh.

 

On the other hand, as she was walking back to the station to get ready for her tour through the corridors, it had been a few days since she had seen her patient that happy.

  
Maybe she could let them stay a little bit longer, she thought to herself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh~ that was actually my first time writing Shiratorizawa and I actually had quite a lot of fun with it!  
> Especially Tendou! XD  
> I might write more of them in the future, who knows~! Until then I sign out! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
